Detrás del bien y del mal
by xochipilli
Summary: Blaise Zabini tiene grandes planes para Hermione Granger, con un poco de su astucia slytherin y un poco de estupidez gryffindor por parte de Potter y los Weasley, esos planes son cada vez más posibles. El final es sólo el principio.


**Titulo**: Detrás del bien y del mal.

**Clasificación:** K

**Pareja:** Blaise Zabini/Hermione Granger

**Renuncia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**Sumario**: Blaise Zabini tiene grandes planes para Hermione Granger.

**Advertencia:** Si son fans de la Ginny-sue mejor absténganse de leer, escribí esto a raíz del sexto libro, recordaran que durante toda la historia Hermione es tratada pobremente, es el capítulo en el que Harry ataca a Draco en el baño de Mirtle. Esta historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de Blaise así que tampoco hay palabras amables para Harry Potter.

**Nota:** Por el momento es un one-shot pero tal vez lo retome más adelante.

* * *

DETRÁS DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL

_En tiempos de siembra aprende,_

_en la cosecha enseña_

_y en el inverno goza_

(William Blake, Bodas del cielo y el infierno)

- La estás viendo otra vez-. Su voz era de reproche y sus ojos acusadores se burlaban de él.

Blaise Zabini volteó sobre su hombro para confrontar a Pansy Parkinson una vez más¿acaso la chica no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que entrometerse en lo que no le importa?

- ¿De qué hablas Pansy?- preguntó sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería la chica.

- La pobretona, la estás observando otra vez ¿no?- se burló la Slytherin viendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Blaise sonrió de lado y regresó su atención a la mesa de Gryffindor, buscó entre la mesa de Gryffindor la cabeza pelirroja de la chica de la que Pansy hablaba y no pudo evitar un bufido de incredulidad, ni siquiera la había visto, pero era mejor dejar que Pansy pensara que había estado observando a la niña Weasley; aunque traidora, al menos ella era de sangre pura, en cambio, nunca podría justificarse si Pansy se diera cuenta de que su atención nunca había estado en la Weasley sino en Hermione Granger.

- Sí Pansy, como digas-. Era mejor darle por su lado, era muy temprano para intentar aplacar la rabia de Pansy, que los celos la consuman.

- No entiendo qué es lo que le ves, tal vez sea bonita pero no tiene gracia ni educación, francamente es una vulgar salvaje- increpó Pansy viendo con odio hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Estoy de acuerdo, es burda e inculta- admitió Blaise dirigiendo su comentario a la niña que estaba viendo a Harry Potter como si fuera el mismísimo Hércules, se preguntó si Potter sabía que la niña nunca dejaría de verlo así.

- Patética, su infatuación con Potter ha sido obvia desde su primer año, nada de decoro- reprobó Pansy sintiéndose mejor ahora que Blaise la apoyaba en su canibalismo, ahora que Draco estaba ocupado con su trabajo para el Señor Oscuro, Blaise se había convertido en su acompañante regular y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo infatuarse con la zorra de Gryffindor.

- Potter no parece totalmente ajeno a ella- comentó Blaise, en los últimos meses había observado el creciente interés de Potter en la pelirroja, no era un asunto que le interesara personalmente pero la información, por más inútil que parezca, nunca está de más.

- Imagino que no, supongo que tarde o temprano algo va a pasar entre ellos, después de seis años de verlo con la baba en la boca, la pobretona finalmente va a tener su hueso, pero estarás de acuerdo en que sería una relación absurda- comentó Pansy casualmente, comenzaba a tener la impresión de que se había equivocado al asumir que Blaise estaba interesado en la pelirroja, pero era lo más lógico, desde las últimas semanas de quinto año había sorprendido a Blaise con su mirada fija en el grupo de Gryffindor, siempre estaban Potter, Granger y los dos Weasley¿qué otra explicación podría haber?

- No sé, me parece que es de esas relaciones incestuosas en que el hombre subconscientemente busca a una mujer que sea su madre, y Potter es demasiado ciego para alguna vez darse cuenta de su mediocridad, a la niña le conviene aferrarse, creo que van a terminar juntos- vaticinó Blaise mientras regresaba su atención al periódico que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Por supuesto que van a terminar casados, es lo más fácil, Potter y Weasley-fémina, la sangresucia y el orangután ese, que asco- dijo Pansy como si fuera algo inminente.

Blaise apretó "El profeta" entre sus manos pero no comentó más, el "final feliz" de Potter con la niña Weasley se veía venir a años de distancia pero tenía que creer en la inteligencia de Hermione para ver la realidad y en la estupidez de Weasley para arruinar sus oportunidades con la castaña, tenía que creer en que tarde o temprano Hermione Granger despertaría de su tonto, absurdo e incoherente enamoramiento.

- ¿Y cómo está Draco?- preguntó Blaise, no sabía si estaba honestamente preocupado o si simplemente quería cambiar el tema de conversación, por el bien de su Slytherin interno esperaba que fuera lo último.

- Mal- respondió Pansy con un tono cargado de odio y rencor, estaba viendo otra vez hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, está vez su negra mirada estaba concentrada en Potter.

- ¿Cuándo sale del hospital?- volvió a preguntar Blaise viendo con curiosidad a la chica, la mirada en sus ojos le confirmó lo que ya se esperaba, Pansy era una mujer de recursos y nunca olvidaba una ofensa, esta vez Potter había ido demasiado lejos y tarde o temprano Pansy se encargaría de saldar cuentas, antes que un posible esposo, Pansy consideraba a Draco su amigo.

- En unos días- respondió la chica, sus ojos seguían enfocados en la cabeza de Potter pero está vez había un brillo de lucidez perversa.

Blaise tuvo que preguntar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar?- su tono era desinteresado y su vista seguía en el periódico.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Pansy volteó rápidamente a ver a su pseudo-amigo, no sabía que había sido tan obvia, ni que Blaise la concociera tan bien como para saber que iba tomar represalias, tendría que controlarse mejor la siguiente vez.

- A diferencia del dicho popular, yo siempre he creído que la venganza es un platillo que debe servirse _tibio_ pero creo que en esta ocasión voy a esperar un poco más, algunos años tal vez, cuando se sienta seguro en su cochinero, casado y con su segundo hijo en camino- respondió Pansy con sorprendente tranquilidad, Blaise sólo asintió en señal de haber escuchado y comprendido, a diferencia de Draco, Pansy no era una habladora, ella era letal cuando quería, si el rubio le hubiera confiado su misión, Pansy se habría encargado de llevarlo de la mano al abismo del no-regreso.

El resto del desayuno ambos chicos lo pasaron en silencio, mientras Blaise se reprochaba mentalmetne el haber sido sorprendido con sus ojos en los Gryffindors, era una suerte que Pansy fuera tan racista que ni siquiera le entrara en la cabeza la idea de que Blaise se podría fijarse en una sangre sucia, ya era bastante malo que la chica lo supusiera atraído a la pelirroja.

Su interés en la castaña había empezado desde primer grado cuando la vio prenderle fuego a la túnica de Severus Snape, desde entonces había puesto especial atención a las particularidades de la chica, supo del incidente con Malfoy en tercer grado, una abofetada bien merecida, su forma de lidiar con Rita Skeeter había sido un tanto slytherin, pero fue en quinto año cuando Blaise supo que Hermione Grager tenía mucho potencial que estaba siendo desperdiciado en las tontas aventuras con Potter.

En unos meses la guerra estaría en pleno auge pero eso no le preocupaba a Blaise, la neutralidad de los Zabini lo protegía de ambos bandos, el problema sería el desenlace, cuando todo acabara y sin importar quién ganara, Blaise sabía que si quería mantener el poder y la influencia del la familia tendría que encontrar la forma de quedar bien con ambos bandos, irónicamente sería Lord Voldemort el más fácil de aplacar, en un principio había pensado que sería Draco el que lo protegiera en ese frente pero era cada vez más obvio que el rubio no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias, esperaba que su apellido fuera suficiente para que lo dejaran en paz.

Sería más fácil encontrar simpatía con los mortífagos que con la Orden pero Blaise se negaba a ser el sirviente del Señor Oscuro, no le convenía que él ganara pero si quería sobrevivir en el mundo en que Harry Potter es el héroe entonces tendría que actuar ahora, ahí entraba Hermione Granger.

Claro, aliarse con Granger sería casi imposible, había varios obstáculos, por un lado su sangre pero pensándolo eso no importaría si efectivamente ganaba Potter, al contrario seria favorable, además no le podía reprochar eso cuando él mismo era el secreto hijo bastardo de un actor muggle. También estaba el asunto de su aspecto físico, tendría que poner a su madre, Isabella Zabini, a cargo de eso, en cuarto grado Granger había demostrado ser hermosa, su madre se encargaría de explotar todo su potencial.

El verdadero problema serían sus amigos y sus tontitos morales, la chica había demostrado ser capaz de quebrantar reglas y manipular sin remordimientos, no era el angelito que muchos creían, pero siempre actuaba en nombre de una buena causa¿cómo convencerla de actuar en su beneficio personal?

Al terminar de leer el periódico Blaise se levantó de su asiento y después de despedirse de Pansy comenzó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca, al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor notó que la tención entre el Trio y la Weasley era casi palpable.

- ¡Ah, no comiences a actuar como si entendieras algo de quidditch, Hermione, sólo te avergonzarías!- exclamó la voz chillona de Ginny Weasley.

Blaise volteó sorprendido para ver la reacción de la castaña ante las palabras de su supuesta amiga, Hermione parecía haber sido abofeteada pero lo que más le sorprendió y decepcionó fue que parecía avergonzada y no enojada, eso le molestó más de lo que quería admitir, era obvio que los Gryffindors estaban acabando con Hermione, cada día le parecía verla más sola y deprimida.

Se quedó observando la escena unos segundos más y Blaise sintió un extraño sentimiento de presunción moral al ver las diferentes miradas en los ojos de Potter y de los Weasley, la niña tenía un atisbo de superioridad, había conseguido una victoria importante que tal vez no buscaba pero de todas formas consiguió y lo sabía, de una sola pedrada se las había arreglado para ganarse la simpatía de Potter y en el proceso hacer quedar a Granger como la perra molesta del cuento; el idiota de Potter, incapaz de lidiar con los resultados de su impulsividad, prefería tomar fáciles palabras de falso consuelo, nada nuevo ahí, Potter había demostrado en dsititntas ocasiones cuan bueno era para negar y compartir sus culpas, siempre buscando simpatía aunque fuera de forma incosciente, zambullido en su propia inseguridad y culpa, atrapado en su inminente destino, la única forma en que conseguiría ganar sería si la Orden lo lleva de la mano y lo ayuda a apuntar su varita; y el pobretón Weasley, completo incompetente, escondido detrás de un libro que probablemente ni siquiera entendía. Sí, Blaise se sentía extrañamente reivindicado, ahora tenía pruebas de lo que siempre había sospechado, la amistad del trío había nacido por necesidad pero era la hipocresía lo que más divirtió a Blaise.

Así que esos eran lo Gryffindors, leales sí, tal vez no apuñalen por al espalda pero qué consuelo es ese cuando te apuñalan de frente y te destrozan en público, al menos los Slytherins no iban por la vida pregonando ser mejores y honestos, uno siempre sabía que debía esperar lo peor de un Slytherin, en cambio un Gryffindor traía dagas revestidas de algodón y apuñalaba a la hora del desayuno.

Su astuto plan comenzó a crecer y a tomar otra forma en su mente, si Hermione estaba distanciada de sus amigos sería fácil acercarse a ella y penetrar sus vallas de protección emocional, lo que la chica necesitaba ahora era un verdadero amigo que la consolara, él nunca la había tratado mal, siguiendo los consejos de su madre se cuidó mucho de guardar las apariencias, jugaba su papel en Slythrin pero sus comentarios nunca salían de la sala común, sería fácil acercarse a la castaña y jugar con sus inseguridades, convencerla de que el bien y mal son términos relativos, abrirle los ojos y hacerle comprender que en el mundo real no hay lugar para sus fantasías del bien final y el final feliz. Enseñarle que detrás de todo sólo una cosa importa: la supervivencia.

Siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca y al pensar en todas las posibilidades para su futuro una visión llegó a su mente.

_Blaise parado sobre un montículo, el ocaso en toda su gloria, su varita en una mano y a su cintura la legendaria espada de Slytherin, viento agitando su capa y el embriagante poder cantando en sus venas. _

_Después de mucho planear todo había acabado, años de observación y entrenamiento por fin desembocaban en su absoluta supremacía. No había sido fácil pero un Slytherin siempre persevera. _

_Al mirar hacía abajo, Blaise no se sorprendió al ver que el montículo en el que estaba parado era una montaña de cuerpos inertes. _

_Antes de desaparecer Blaise volteó a contemplar el campo de batalla y__ se encontró con la silueta de Hermione Granger al otro lado del terreno._

_El final y el principio._

_Había llegado su momento. _

_Un nuevo reinado comenzaba. _

Sí, Blaise Zabini tenía grandes planes para la inteligente y astuta Hermione Granger.

-----------------

La frase de Ginny Weasley la saqué del sexto libro, capítulo 24.


End file.
